Lost Paradise
by russetfurbr
Summary: Alternative ending to Breaking Dawn. Jacob had to run with Nessie, but Demetri had chased them. What is going to happen? Future Lemons.
1. The Battle

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"You remember what I told you?" momma whispered to me, sadness covering the beauty of her crimson eyes.

"I love you," I whispered back, nodding in agreement. My vision was blurred with abundant tears.

I didn't want to let go of her, but she made me promise. Granpa Charlie said once that you couldn't go back on a promise, and I believed him. His words only brought me sorrow, though. I couldn't go back on my word to momma, but I didn't know what she was making me promise.

My tears were proof of my despair for promising to go when she asked me. I never meant this to happen.

"I love you, too. More than my own life," she said, gently, touching my necklace and kissing my forehead.

Jacob and daddy were watching us intently with scared expressions. None of them said anything.

Momma said something about getting as far from where we were as possible to Jacob, but I wasn't really paying attention. I wanted my daddy. I wanted to touch his cold skin and hug him tightly. I knew that it could be the last time I would do it.

Daddy complained with hurt eyes that momma was hiding things from him, but she said she wasn't. It was from the vampires that wanted to hurt us, not from him. She looked unbelievably sad, admitting that aunt Alice had given her hints from what would happen.

He turned his attention to me again, kissing me feverously, and I held on to him firmly, sending him pictures of the two of us together, of the many times he put me on his lap, and played the piano for me. I was telling him how much I loved him, and how much I wanted to be with them, begging him to release me from my promise.

He just tightened his embrace for a brief second, breathing on my scent, and put me on my Jacob's shoulder after that.

Again, momma said something next to my Jacob's ears, something about him protecting me. Then, she told him that she loved him. It was goodbye, I knew it. Daddy also said something that made my Jacob whimper in agony. I couldn't comprehend their words. I was too focused on the fact that I would be separated from my beloved family.

The others saw our exchange, and decided to say their goodbyes to their loved ones, too. They were all going to die. And it was all my fault. I sobbed quietly on my Jacob's shoulder, and he barked to me. He was trying to soothe me, but nothing could change the fact that we were doomed.

"Get ready," momma whispered to the others. "It's starting."

For a while, nothing happened. My tears started to fade away, leaving only the melancholy's weight in my heart. We just watched as the three Volturi leaders confabulated, reunited in a triangular formation. I saw a mysterious mist rising from the ground, but it seemed to not be able to reach us.

My family and friends started to speak confuse things. Everyone of them said chose an opponent on the group of cloaked vampires. I could only observe with wide eyes.

And then it happened.

The vampire that had touched me a few minutes before, Aro, said something to his army in a foreign language. Instantly, one of his soldiers, the one that was as big as uncle Emmett, jumped ahead of their semi circle, snarling, and charging furiously in our direction.

"Go, Jacob. Now!" momma yelled.

My Jacob scampered at full speed through the meadow, entering the forest. I heard snarls and light paws steeps near of us, and turned to check on it. Seth was following us. I didn't think momma was counting on this.

Behind us, there was a mix of howls, screams, and sounds that resembled a lot like thunders. It was the battle. I screamed, too, imploring my Jacob to go back. But he didn't listen to me. He just continued running.

Suddenly, Seth howled desperately, and I turned around in time to see a male vampire jumping on his back, trying to climb on him like a horse. Seth cleverly stopped in a halt, and the vampire was thrown several yards ahead of us.

My Jacob turned his body quickly, changing his direction, and stormed toward the river, passing by Seth and the vampire. They were fighting furiously against each other, Seth clearly having advantage. Certainly, my Jacob thought that the vampire would be too distracted by Seth to notice our new direction.

We ran for about three miles without being followed. My Jacob ran straight forward until he reached a big cliff. When we were almost at its edge, he changed direction again, running along to the cliff's border. I could hear the violent sound of the running water at the cliff's bottom.

Grandpa Charlie said that I wasn't allowed to walk along the cliff's border, it was too dangerous, but I trusted my Jacob. I knew he would never do something that could harm me.

He growled, furious, startling me, and I heard the rustling of running behind us. I knew it wasn't one of his pack mates because it sounded like footsteps. My Jacob's fur bristled, and he tried to turn his direction again.

That was when I saw him. The same vampire that daddy had marked as his, Demetri. _'Did that mean that daddy…? No, it couldn't be true.' _

Demetri threw his granitic body on my wolf. I held even tighter on his fur for balance. Jacob had turned his body to the left, approaching even more to the cliff's border, and receiving just a small amount of Demetri's weight, therefore, he was able to sustain us upright, but only for a few seconds.

The vampire had recovered rapidly, and charged again, grasping my Jacob's front paws, and lifting them, making him stand. I tried desperately to hold firmly onto his fur, but my palms were sweating. Jacob bended his massive head, biting hard on the vampire's arm, but that only made his grip tightened over Jacob's paws. I heard the sound of his bones breaking.

Jacob howled in pain, and his body convulsed violently. My right hand slipped, and I panicked. I must had shown my fear to Jacob because he released Demetri's arm, and jerked his head to me, trying to check on me. That was the distraction the cold creature needed.

Demetri sank his sharp teeth in my Jacob's neck, and he whimpered miserably, shaking even more, falling heavily to his flank on the cliff's very edge, and I found myself lingering above the abysm. I was sustaining all my weight in only one hand, trying to climb on his back again, but then the vampire punched the wolf's stomach with all his might, vibrating all Jacob's body, and I couldn't hold on anymore.

My hand slipped, and I fell, hitting my head on a rock. The cold air surrounded me in a suffocating embrace. The fall seemed endless, only disturbed by a distant pained howl. I couldn't pay attention to it, though, because my head was dizzy, and my lungs were obstructed by the heavy wind.

Finally, I hit the freezing water. The impact was hard due to the fall speed, knocking the rest of air out of my lungs. I struggled fiercely to reach the surface, trying to breathe, but the water was running fast, creating a void that sucked me even deeper down.

The water was producing a booming sound, and its speed increased even more the deeper it went throughout the forest. When I managed to break into the surface, I saw that I was almost reaching a waterfall. I tried to swim against its gravity, but I was already too tired, and my eyes were insisting on closing.

All too soon, the waterfall border came, and I fell again. The cascade was very long, and I flew along with it for several minutes before hitting its bottom. Again, the water height pulled me deeper in its embrace, and I felt myself starting to drown. I simply didn't have anymore air in my lungs to breathe.

I made another desperate attempt to pull myself to the surface, moving my legs with the little strength I had left. Thankfully, it was able to swim against the violence of the river, and I felt a rush of air filling my aching throat, but it was already too late. The blackness took control of my world, and I fainted.

**A/N: ****Without the Sun it's coming to its end and some people had asked me to make a sequel. Turns out that I don't have a plot to continue it, but their request got me excited. And this story popped out in my head. Hope you like it. **

**I believe I won't be able to update it as fast as I did with Without the Sun, but I'm planning to make a good story, so stay tuned. **

**Also, this story will have lemons in future chapters. They're very necessary to the story, so bear with me, okay? ;)**

**Thanks. **


	2. Keep Moving

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I woke up feeling my body light as if I was floating, and I was extremely cold. Then, I realized, startled, that I was indeed floating on running water. I started to swim against the water's force, struggling to get out of the violent river.

A feeling of urgency impelled me. I didn't know why, but I felt like someone was chasing me, and I was very scared. All I knew was that I had to get as far away as I could from that point. Far away from the bad people.

South. I had to go south, where there was lots of sunlight. Sunlight was safe. The bad people didn't like the sunlight. I knew that. I just didn't know how I knew that.

To be honest, I didn't know why I thought that there were bad people after me, but I couldn't bring myself to stop running. My mind simply refused to allow my body to relax.

I was dizzy and confused, and my forehead hurt. I was trying really hard to reach the riverbank, but my arms were heavy, and I felt very tired. Panic spread a cold sensation through my already freezing body when I realized that I could drown if I gave up fighting.

And the water kept dragging and dragging me. Half of me was grateful for the river's violent cruelty because it was taking me ever farter away from whoever was chasing me. But the other half knew that I couldn't keep going with the flow because eventually I wouldn't be able to fight the river anymore.

Slowly, I started to gain a little control over my direction, partly because the river flow was getting less rapid. Finally, I managed to reach the riverbank, taking a hold on a branch that was above the river, and pulling me up. Then, I noticed that my backpack was slightly open. I shut it quickly, but I wasn't fast enough. I saw pieces of paper being dragged for the water. I didn't have any forces to try and catch it.

When I put myself out of the water I was panting and exhausted. The ground was wet, and the fallen leaves rotting on the earth spread a nauseating scent in the air. The smell made me sick, and I coughed heavily, vomiting a lot of water, and I felt very weak.

I dragged myself as farter as I could from the river for several minutes, but I wasn't able to go very far. My arms and legs seemed to weight tons, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The only thing that kept me awake was the unbearable cold I felt.

I thought for a second that I had never felt cold before. This thought made me feel a huge pain on my chest, like there was someone squeezing my heart. I couldn't understand that sensation, though. I wasn't hurt in my chest. I had checked.

But then I noticed that I was hurt indeed, because I saw blood dripping down my neck, and my head was hurting badly. I put my hand on my forehead, looking for the injury, and the pain increased when I touched it.

I was terrorized, knowing that my blood would attract wild carnivores' animals, and I was too weak to fight them. The blood started to dry, and I felt the wound kind of burning. I put my hand over the cut again, realizing that it was, in fact, already healing.

All the while I was wondering through the woods, trying to find a safe place. After what seemed like a long time I found a little entrance on a minuscule hill, almost like a hole. It was almost too small for me to fit on it, but I found a way to put myself inside of it, anyway, hiding from the cold air.

Getting out of the wind helped a little to fight the cold, but my clothes were wet. It would take hours for them to dry. I embraced my backpack, only then remembering that I was caring a little baggage. My body was starting to warm up, and my eyelids got even heavier, and I couldn't fight the unconsciousness anymore. It was night already, and I knew somehow that I was lost on that unknown part of the forest for hours. I couldn't remember why I knew that, though.

In fact, my last thought before I drifted off to sleep was that I couldn't remember anything about myself.

I woke up hearing the dreadful sound of a roar. I was instantly aware of my surrounds, paying attention at every single movement my eyes could catch. I wanted to open my backpack, and maybe find some clue about what had happened to me, but my fear was commanding me to run, so instead of opening it I took it , and put it on my shoulders; testing it to be sure it wouldn't open or fall.

Fear started to increase my heart beats, and I knew I had to get out of there. I also knew that I had to keep moving to get away from my persecutors.

My throat burned with an unbearable thirsty. I had to feed quickly, but I was too afraid to venture out of the precarious protection of the earth around me. It was still very dark, despite the thin light that announced the dawn. Then, a small rabbit crossed in front of my cave, and I couldn't resist the urge to chase after his delicious blood.

I jumped on it in a flash, not giving it time to escape, and drank him dry in two seconds. The blood went down my throat smoothly, soothing my need in a caressing way. I felt my body getting a little refreshed by its strength. I needed more, though.

I caught another rabbit scent, and carefully went deeper in the wood, cautiously distancing myself from the roar, but trying to stay close to the river. Luckily for me, there was more than two rabbits around, and I could find one close to the route I choose. Catching the other rabbit was even easier than the first one, and its blood also helped feel better and stronger.

Then, the strangest thing happened. I literally felt my limbs getting longer, like they were stretching. My clothes got tight on me. Following the stretching sensation, I felt a paralyzing pain on my head. It hit me like a lightening, and felt almost like my brain was splitting in two. I fell to my knees, panting. Another wave of pain hit me, and I rolled on the ground, convulsing and crying.

Something was very wrong with me. Maybe the cut on my head wasn't healed at all. Maybe it was just on the outside, and on the inside my head was about to explode.

I was sure I was dying. I cried harder, afraid. I didn't want to die alone and cold in the middle of a wild forest. I knew that that wasn't right. It wasn't like it was supposed to be. I couldn't die. I had to keep going. I had to go back. Go back to where I belonged. Only I didn't know where to go back for.

After several long and agonizing minutes, the pain passed as quick as it came. Just like that. I felt strange, my head seemed heavy. It felt like a fog was wrapped around my mind. I shook my head vigorously, trying to get it back like it was before, but the sensation didn't disappear.

I kept lying on the ground for a few minutes more, feeling my body adjusting to that new condition. Something had changed, but I wasn't hurt anymore. In fact, I felt stronger than before. And thirstier.

By the time I put myself together, and got up, the sun was already high on the sky, and the wild animals were running freely around the forest. I concentrated on the forest scents, and caught the smell of some deer, scampering to where the herd was. Taking one down was as easy as it was to take the rabbits. I was sure it was due to my new long and stronger arms.

I went to the river again, planning to use it like an escape way. I thought that I could use the same technique to escape dogs by swimming my way out of that place. Dogs easily lose the scent of whatever they were chasing if their prey went to the water. I thought that, maybe, whoever was chasing me couldn't find my scent if I did the same.

I thought it was ironic that I could remember that kind of detail about some animal so easily, so naturally, but when I tried to remember something from my past, my mind went blank. It was like I was blocking myself.

I swam for several miles, always heading south. The night fell quickly while I got out of the river, and went to find a safe place to sleep again. I actually found a small abandon cabin incrusted in a big tree. It probably was a place that hunters used during the hunting session. It was warm and dry enough for me, and kept me out of any big animal range.

When I settled down on the cabin, I took my backpack, opening it for the first time since I woke up in that scaring river. There wasn't many things there, only my ID, saying that I was Vanessa Wolfe, and a lot of money. Nothing more.

I stared at the ID for a long time, pronouncing the name wrote on it, tasting it. Somehow it didn't feel right. It was like I never knew this Vanessa Wolfe person, but it was my picture on it. It was my name. I felt hopeless, thinking that I couldn't even recognize my own name.

'_If I don't know who I am, how am I supposed to go back to where I belong?'_ I thought, desperately.

I curled up around my backpack like I did the night before because its familiar leather smell made me feel calmer, trying to warm up. Thinking about warmth brought back that loneliness feeling, the one that keep telling me that I belonged somewhere. Plus, I was so scared to be alone in the dark woods, fearing to face some beast that I couldn't fight.

It was such heavy and powerful feelings that my eyes instantly watered. I cried myself to sleep again.

My life became an endless cycle of waking up, hunting for blood, going south – which I always did running as fast as I could, and swimming whenever I could find a river – to escape, staring at my ID, trying to take any information about that name from my mind, and crying myself to sleep at night.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed because I was so focused on my task to stay alive that I lost track of time. I stopped counting days at the fifth one; days weren't important. The only thing that mattered to me was running. The only thing that mattered was survive.

Slowly, I started to notice changes on the woods surrounding me. Green started to transform in brown, there weren't so many trees around me anymore, and the weather wasn't so cloudy either, and I knew my journey was coming to an end. I was finally reaching a sunny place where the bad people couldn't touch me or chase after me.

My clothes almost didn't fit me anymore because I grew up so much, and they were ragged and dirty. They also failed to keep me warm a little more every day. I needed to find something else to wear, but I was too afraid to look for a city. The bad people chasing me could be there.

With the thought of finding new clothes in mind I decided to find some house near the woods. I didn't want to contact the people there; I just wanted to steal some clothes. I knew stealing was wrong, but I didn't have another alternative.

At some point, I would have to find a place to stay, and I would draw too much attention if I appeared looking like a savage kid. I wanted to find a safe place where I could go to get out of the woods. I was scared of it.

Despite being a lot bigger than the first day of my escapade, I was still afraid of the big beasts that resided the forest. I did everything to keep away from their routes, and hunting range.

I was living a repeating nightmare day after day, and I didn't have any hopes to wake up from it.

**A/N: ****Without the Sun made to the second round of voting on the Avant Garde FanFiction Awards. I´m so happy!**

**Thanks to all of you that voted for me. Please, don't forget to vote for my story again. The voting session is open until December 26. **

**See ya! ;)**


	3. Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I was blind with rage. The only thing I could think about was ripping Aro's head off his shoulder.

He was planning to take my daughter down to force us to join his hideous army. His plan was really simple, actually. After finding out the truth, he couldn't risk the Volturi's reputation by killing an innocent child or any one of us. At least, not in front of his own witnesses.

So he would just take her. And the rest of us would follow him most willingly.

He wasn't counting with my furious outrage. I rather die to let him touch a simple hair of my precious daughter.

And then, it happened really fast.

Felix jumped ahead of the Volturi's line after Aro's order to attack, and charged against us with a hurricane's force. Bella yelled at Jacob to run at the same moment that Emmett ran to fight our enemy. Both vampires collided half way to our line, causing a deafening sound to echo throughout the meadow.

Demetri and Santiago weren't any less rapid, attacking Maggie and Esme. Taking down the weaker first was an efficient strategy, and they knew it. I was sure they weren't counting on the fact that Esme was such a well trained fighter. It was their first surprise.

Instantly, the rest of Volturi's guard was attacking our group, and the werewolves got in the fight in our defense with a fierceness only allowed to feral creatures like them. Their second surprise.

Some of the Volturi's witnesses entered the fight to help them, trying to prove their loyalty. Most part of the witnesses ran away as soon as it began.

In the chaos that took over the meadow it was almost impossible to concentrate in anyone's thoughts, but one thing I managed to hear distinctly: Aro's malicious thoughts about my daughter.

"Demetri, I want the little one. Go get her," he shouted over the confusion.

That was all it was needed to ignite my wrath. I made a quick plan on my head.

"Zafrina, blind Renata," I shouted and the Amazon gave me a small nod, indicating that she already had.

"Benjamin, can you create a crack between her and Aro?" I said, charging for them at the same time.

He wrinkled his forehead briefly, concentrating, and the ground between our enemies broke slightly, enough to startle Renata, and made her lift her shield around him long enough for me to jump on him. I never dismembered a being as quickly as I did with him, starting for his head, which I lighted on fire instantly, before anyone of his allies had time to recover. His body was burning in a matter of seconds.

A loud scream was heard, and Suspicia was jumping on me with a monstrous expression on her face, but I was prepared for retaliation, and took her by the neck, twisting it, making her loose her balance. Tackling her to the ground and ripping her head off was even easier than Aro's. I thought that the screams would stop with her death, but then I realized that she wasn't the only one screaming.

Jane was on her knees, sobbing tearlessly, with a hallucinated expression on her face, crying with the full force of her lungs. She looked like a mad woman. The rest of the Volturi was paralyzed in shock.

Tanya took their astonishment as an opportunity to charge against Caius, probably seeking her revenge against the murder of her beloved sister. Jane's eyes sparkled with a crazy rage, and she threw herself against Tanya in vampire speed. If I had so much as blinked at that moment I would have missed the whole action. Sometimes, I wished I had.

The red eyed vampire jumped on my sweet cousin as quickly as a snake on its prey. Tanya was too focused on her target to prepare herself for her opponent. The little vampire grabbed our ally by the waist abruptly, throwing her over her shoulder, directly into the fire where her master and his spouse were burning.

Bella screamed for help, and got distracted when she realized Jane's plan, leaving Carmen unprotected when she tried to intercept her trajectory, allowing Alec's mist to engulf her. She fell to the ground, unable to reach her destiny, losing the precious seconds that could have allowed her to take Tanya off the fire. And that was the end of our beautiful Tanya.

Kate was fighting against a huge male with Garret by her side, and that kept her distracted enough to see what had just happened. By the time they got rid of their enemy, Tanya's body was only a pile of ashes. Vampires burned incredibly fast.

Jane was about to charge again, still in her vengeance rage, this time against a wolf that was fighting Santiago. My first thought was to help him, but I shrugged this thought away. The wolves were strong, and their entire race was designed to kill vampires, so he would be fine by himself. I had more urgent things to do.

I turned to ran after Demetri when I heard something that really startled me. I guessed I was too caught up in the fight to notice their approach.

"Stop this fight right now if you don't want to loose another one of your leaders," Jasper shouted in a threatening voice that I had only heard on his memories of his days with Maria.

The whole meadow went silent, and everyone stopped to look at his voice direction. He was holding Marcus by his neck firmly, flanked by Alice and an unknown female vampire. Two steps behind them there was a young looking man. It took me only a second to hear a distinct heart beat. Like a hummingbird. Like Renesmee's.

"Jasper! Alice!" Esme murmured loudly.

Their arrival changed the whole fight. Marcus was immobile with a stoic expression on his face. I knew the fight was over because we had something to change for our freedom.

"Edward, go after Demetri. We can handle here. Bella, stay with us, we still need you," Carlisle ordered urgently, never taking his eyes off the Volturi leaders.

I was on my way before he even finished his order. I had to get to my daughter before that monster could do something with her and her protector. I ran the faster I could after his scent, knowing that he would be on the right track of my family. I was vaguely aware of a wolf behind me, but I didn't bother to find out who was it. My only thought was to get to my little girl.

We found them dangerously close to the cliff's border. The scene was so terrible that made my brain freeze for a second. Seth and Demetri were engaged on a wrestling match. The vampire was fast and powerful, but Seth was putting on a good fight. One of Demetri's hands was laying several yards ahead in the ground, and he looked absolutely out of his mind in rage. But that wasn't the terrible thing there.

Jacob was whimpering on the ground, trying to drag his enormous body somewhere away to the fight and close to the cliff. He was shaking violently, but it looked like he had a purpose. His fur had a distinct bloody mark on the neck and he seemed to get weaker by the second. I understood immediately what had happened: he has been bitten.

Leah – that was the wolf that followed me – jumped on the fight to help Seth while I ran to Jacob. I had only a few more seconds to suck the venom out of his system before it was too late. I didn't even think about the consequences, not caring if his blood could do some harm to me. Demetri had bitten him, and he seemed to be very fine, despite having two blood thirsty werewolves fighting him.

I threw myself on my knees, and sank my teeth in Jacob's soft fur, sucking the venom out as quickly as I could.

When I did the same with Bella, I almost lost control. I remembered all too well how hard I had to fight my own nature to not kill her. It was something that hunted me everyday. Jacob's blood wasn't in any way appealing to me as hers; on the contrary, the taste was disgusting, but I kept sucking it until I made sure there was no venom left. When I started to feel his blood free his body slowly stopped convulsing. The whole ordeal took us less than thirty seconds.

I lifted my head to see Leah's naked body holding tightly on Seth's wolf form while they watched a purple smoke rising to the sky. Demetri was dead. I smiled to myself wondering how Nessie could like so much Jacob's blood. And that was when it hit me.

My daughter was no were to be found.

**A/N: ****Sorry for the delay on updating. As I said before, I won't be able to update as quickly as I did with "Without the Sun". I hope you liked this chapter ´cause I certainly did. **

**The wonderful ladies on had made a lovely banner for "Without the Sun" on their Christmas give away, and I'm so in love with it. Somehow they captured the story in translated in an awesome image. Go check on it. The link is on my profile. **

**I hadn't made to The Avant Garde FanFiction Award of The Nightmare Before Christmas contests (sad face), but I want to thank everyone that voted for me, and say that I'm really proud to have participated. It made me think that people like my writing. Thanks, guys!**

**See ya! ;)**


	4. Delirious and Broken

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I heard her screaming my name, and desperately dragged my enormous body through the space, trying to reach for her.

I didn't know where I was. It was a dark place. There was absolutely no light in that place. Or, perhaps, I became blind. I couldn't see a thing. I felt like floating in the air, like I was lost in the space and the only thing there was her desperate voice calling my name.

A sharp pain hit my neck, and I scream, thrashing under the force of my enemy. Then, I woke up.

"Jacob, stop, please," a female voice pleaded, but I didn't recognized it.

I couldn't see her, but I didn't care about whoever was trying to restrain me. The only thing I cared about was saving my Nessie. My precious Nessie.

I fought against my captor with all my mighty, but I felt weak and dizzy. It also didn't help that I was completely blind. But none of that was important. I had to follow the screams to find my girl. That was the only thought that motivated me.

I felt several hands holding my body down while I fought my way out of that place. My opponents were many, and they were strong. I found myself unable to get out of there. Suddenly, I felt a prick on my right arm, and I understood immediately. My enemies were drugging me. I tried to fight harder against them, but it was useless. The world went black.

I was lost in the dark again, helplessly shouting her name, trying to find her. Besides my loud voice, there was no sound in that place. There was no light, no movement, no objects. Nothing at all. I was floating in nothing, and my despair was my only companion. My world had fallen apart, and I was left alive to suffer as a cruel joke.

The darkness engulfed me for a long time.

Opening my eyes, I found out that I wasn't blind, after all. I was in a white room, lying down in a cold metallic bed. There were tubes attached to my arms, and my throat was burning. I quickly ripped the tubes off my arms, and tried to get up. My only thought was to find my Nessie.

"No, Jacob. You can't do this. You need the medicine," a man said.

I looked up at him, seeing only a blurry of dark hair. I could tell that the man was tall, but I couldn't actually see his face because my vision was still clouded.

"Let me go!" I yelled, fighting his restraining arms.

"Carlisle!" someone else called. Another male voice.

"I'm here! He's still delirious. You have to hold him down. It'll only take a moment," a professional male voice responded.

Felling another prick in my arm got me over the edge. The bastards intended to keep me sedate while they take my Nessie away, but I wouldn't allow it.

I punched the tall guy in the face pretty hard. By the sound of his scream and cracking bones I could swear that I had broke his nose. My movement must startle them, because they removed their hands of my body, and I was able to get up from the bed.

I didn't go any further, though. The drug they put on my system worked really fast, and I collapsed unconscious on the room's cold floor next to the bed.

After that, time seemed to lose its sense. I couldn't tell if it was day or night, if I had slept one minute or one day. My unconsciousness was filled with my endless quest after her beautiful frightened voice calling me again and again.

And all I could do was cry. I would never reach her. I couldn't save her.

I had failed.

"Jake! Jake, wake up! Please, Jake, come back to us. We need you. Nessie needs you. Please, wake up," Bella's voice called me, taking me out of my torturing nightmare.

Finally, I was able to find my way out of the darkness, blinking violently to adjust my eyes to the room's shining lights. The scent of vampire was heavy around me, making me realize that I was in the Cullen's place.

"Bella?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, God, thank you! Yes, Jake, it's me. I'm here," she replied, sobbing.

I looked to my right side, finding my friend's orange eyes filled with sorrow. My heart ached for the tears that she wasn't able to release.

"What happened? Where's Nessie?" I questioned, urgently.

"We don't know, Jake. She fell from your back when Dimitri attacked you. All of us went to look for her already, but we… we haven't found her yet," she answered, her sobs getting louder and her body shaking.

"What do you mean, you haven't found her? Where are the others? How much time had I slept?" I yelled, utterly confused.

"Jake, calm down. You still are too weak," she tried to reason with me, but I didn't pay any attention.

"Answer me, Bella," I demanded.

"The others are out, looking for her. We take turns on watching you, although Carlisle is here all the time to take care of you. You had been delirious for four days now," she said, sadly.

Edward and Carlisle entered the room when she finished her sentence. Their faces had the same helpless expression that Bella had. Bella went to Edward's side while Carlisle approached me.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?" the doctor asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck," I answered.

"Close. You were bit by a vampire. Thankfully, Edward had reached you before the venom was spread through your system, and he was able to suck it off," Carlisle informed me while checking my vitals and flashing a little lantern before my eyes.

"Thanks, man," I said to Edward.

"You're always welcome," he replied with sincerity in his voice.

"Can you walk? Esme had made some soup for you. You have to eat now that you're awake to regain your strength," the doctor said.

"Bullshit, doc. I need to hit the road to find Nessie," I retorted, bitterly.

"Jacob, I'm serious. You almost died, and we can't be sure that you're a hundred percent healed. You'll follow my prescriptions and feed or I'll sedate you again until I'm positive that there's no damage done to your body," Carlisle said, firmly.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, astonished with his statement. Looking at Edward and Bella I realized that I couldn't argue with them. In part, because they were right. I did need my full strength to look for my girl.

So I followed them to the kitchen, and allowed them to update me about everything that happened while I ate. Some vamps were killed, including the Volturi's leader, Aro, which was really upsetting Carlisle. He was afraid that their retreat had been only a strategic choice, and they were already planning their vengeance.

They also told me that they hadn't stop looking for Nessie since the day she was gone, but none of their efforts had worked. I couldn't comprehend how they couldn't find a little girl lost in the woods. They were supernatural creatures doted with highly developed senses, for God sake.

"We are as surprised as you, Jacob," Edward explained to me. "But I searched the woods for two entire days, and couldn't find her thoughts anywhere. No one could take a hint of her scent either. That was the most intriguing thing, but Carlisle has a theory about it."

"You see, Jacob, humans scent changes over the years. People are fascinated by babies smell, but they lost the interest when the kid grows up, because their scent changes. I believe that Nessie scent is changing as fast as her growth and that's why we lost the track of it," Carlisle theorized.

It made sense, but making sense didn't change the fact that Nessie was alone in an unknown forest.

"That's fascinating, Carlisle, but I'm not wasting my time sitting here, and listening to your theories. I going to find Nessie and I'm going to do it now," I said, getting up and heading out.

Edward and Bella followed me, trying to make me wait. As if I had time to wait. My little girl was lost in the woods, and probably there were vengeance thirsty vampires out there looking for her. I wouldn't wait one more minute.

When I hit the backyard, I instantly took my clothes off, not bothering that the vamps were witnessing. They could look another way; I had more important things to think about. I relaxed my body, letting it shake with the anticipation of the phasing.

The phase's electrical charge ran through my body, but I didn't transformed. A sharp pain shook my whole body, making me scream in agony, and sending me convulsing to the ground.

"Jake, what happened?" Bella called out, worried.

"I don't know, Bells," I replied, sweating from the pain.

I got up, and tried to transform again, only to be thrown through the yard directly to a tree nearby. The convulsion was heavier, and I rolled to the ground screaming. Edward and Carlisle jumped on me, restraining my arms and legs until the convulsions stopped. I was feeling my body burning with an unbearable pain.

"Jake, Jake, what is it? Talk to us," Edward pleaded, desperately.

"I… I can't phase," I replied before fading out.

**A/N: ****I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I usually respond to all my reviewers, but I can't do it for the anonymous. **

**So I have to do it here. This is to mel. Let it go, girl. There's no harm done, and the other author had apologized with me. Thank you for being so faithful, and for trying to defend me. You rock. **

**Thanks. **


	5. The Savior

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The farm wasn't very far from where I was. At my speed, I could reach it in less than thirty seconds. From what I saw, there was no one around the clothes hanging on in a cord to dry.

I had definitely outgrown my clothes, and now they hung tightly in my body, almost cutting the blood flow. I needed to get rid of them fast. There wasn't anything that would really fit me on that cord, but, at least, I would wear something warm and clean. I decided to take a shirt and a skirt. It would be easier to adapt them to my body. Plus, no one really would pay attention to a child with large clothes. Children wear their parent or siblings clothes all the time.

I approached the farm's yard very quietly, paying extra attention to the sounds. Nothing seemed to be out of place. I could hear the human's faint footsteps in the distance, the sounds of the farm animals not very far, and the wind curling the clothes on the cord. Everything else was quiet, calm and beautiful. I felt like I was in one of those catalogues' pictures, the ones suggesting nice places to visit on vacation.

Taking my dirty old clothes and replacing them by clean ones made me feel renovated. The soap's smell on them gave me a sad feeling of loneliness, like I was missing something. In the back of my mind a longing sensation lingered. The quietness was broken then.

A toddler came running and laughing from a small barn about ten feet on my left. The boy was highly entertained by a small colorful whirligig in his hands, his heart racing fast due his excitement. It was a sweet scene, one that filled my heart with hope. It was silly of me, but I thought that, despite everything that was happening to me, there was still some goodness in this world, because there was a boy running and laughing with a simple old fashion toy. I got lost for a second in my reminiscences, and that was all it took for the whole scene to change.

I noticed a different heartbeat, something heavy and fast. A cougar was hiding in a small bush right behind the child, getting ready for attack. I got confused. The animal shouldn't be here, it was too close to civilization. But apparently that particular cougar didn't care about that, because it was there, and it was hungry.

Two things happened at the same time before I even got time to process the whole thing. A woman appeared in the house's porch and the cougar sprang from his hidden spot right towards the child. The kid cried in horror, and started to run, but his short legs had no potency to outrun the cougar. The woman started screaming and running desperately to him, but I knew she would never reach them in time to protect the kid. Even if she managed to do so, there was no way she could fight the starving animal.

I never had fought a carnivore before. The large beasts always scared me because I knew about their strength. They could kill their prey efficiently, but it was always messy. Usually, the prey suffers quite some time before dying. I didn't want to die, especially after suffering a lot. But I just couldn't let that innocent child be killed without doing something.

In that moment, some basic instinct took over me. It didn't matter that I was hiding, it didn't matter that there was someone chasing me. All that mattered was saving the child. I ran the faster I could, intercepting the cougar when it jumped on the kid, pushing the creature away using my shoulder. The impact sent it about a yard away. The woman was still screaming.

"Run," I yelled to the kid, turning my attention back to my opponent.

The cougar didn't waste any time recovering, pouncing on me immediately. The fight that followed was savage, and it seemed to last forever. The animal was really strong, and it certainly knew how to use its claws, burring them deeply on my flanks. I screamed, and punched it on the head. The pain made it lose its hold on me. The kid screamed, distracting me, and I turned to check on him.

The cougar took advantage of my distraction and jumped on my back, digging its claws on me, and pinning me down. Blood was pouring from my body, drenching my recently stolen clothes. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. The cougar was trying to get a firm hold on me so it could bit my jugular, and finish that fight. I needed to be faster than it, but I couldn't get out, the cougar was really heavy, and I was weaker by the blood lost.

Suddenly, a piece of wood entered my line of vision, going straight to the cougar's head, and I heard a muffled sound of flesh being smashed. I realized that the woman had tried to help me, hitting the beast. It wasn't the most efficient way to take it off me, but, at least, made it loosen its grip, allowing me to turn, and sink my teeth on its neck.

The blood was sweet and refreshing. The fight, the child and the screaming woman were all forgot in my bloodlust. I could already feel its renewing strength spreading thought my body, healing my injuries. I sucked the creature dry in less than a minute. But all that hot blood wasn't enough to cure me right away because I was severally harmed.

The fight left me panting and dizzy. My injuries were hurting so bad, and my head wasn't feeling right. The last thing I remember was the woman's scared face hovering above me with a horrified expression on her face before I fainted.

**A/N: ****Sorry for the short chapter, but if I put everything on it, it would be the longest chapter ever. **

**See yaw! ;)**


	6. Finding Home

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"It doesn't matter to me. She saved my son's life, and I'll own her forever for that," I heard a female voice saying, sternly, through a numbing dizziness in my head.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see what that… _thing_ did with the cougar? A cougar! A wild animal, for God sake. We don't know what this thing is; we don't know what it wants from us. As far as I know, it could be planning of making us its next meal. And what about all that money? Something is really wrong about this girl," another voice replied. This one was male, and it seemed very angry.

I was trying very hard to take myself out of that disabling state, but my body seemed unresponsive. Everything around me looked like a blur while I struggled to keep my eyes open. The people arguing didn't seem to notice my attempts to wake up.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would she save Raphy if she was planning on eat him? Look at her, Marco. She looks like an angel. A lost angel. Her clothes are all torn and dirty, and she looks so thin. She seems lost. We can't just throw her away, after what she did. How can you be so heartless? She saved our baby," the woman begged, in a whisper.

"Amelia, please… be rational. We have to call the police, or… or… I don't know. Someone. We can't just wait for it to wake up, and attack us all," the man, Marco, murmured, sighing tiredly.

At his last statement I felt my heart pumping so hard that my whole body seemed to tremble, and I finally got out of the stupor that was caging me in numbness. I jumped on my feet, realizing that I was lying on a bed in a white room.

"No. Please, don't tell anybody. They'll find me. Please, I won't do anything, I swear," I cried, desperately.

The woman lifted her arms towards me with a sympathetic expression, trying to soothe me.

"Shh, that's okay. Calm down. Who is after you?" she said.

"I… I can't remember. The only thing I know is that I have to run and hide. There are bad people after me," I tried to explain, but they looked at me wide eyed, like they thought I was insane. "I swear. It's true, I'm hiding in the woods for days, but I know they're after me. You can't tell anyone. I won't do anything. Please," I whispered, feeling tears of despair falling down freely on my cheeks.

"What are you?" Marco suddenly asked.

My eyes went wide. _What was I?_ That was a really good question. One that I didn't know the answer.

"I… I…"

"We know you aren't human. No human could take down a healthy cougar like that with bare hands. And certainly, no human would suck its blood," he accused.

I flinched at his harsh tone, pressing my back against the wall, and sitting on the floor, curling like a ball, wishing I could simply disappear, sobbing.

"Marco, stop it! You're scaring her," Amelia reprehended him.

"This thing drank a wild beast dry in front of us, Melly. It isn't an angel. It's a demon. It's like the old legends. Who knows what it can do to us?" he retorted.

"I… I won't do anything. I love humans. I prefer to die before drinking from a human being," I said, quietly.

"How can we know if this isn't just a bunch of lies? She said that she doesn't even remember what she is," Marco said to Amelia.

"That's enough, Marco. Legendary or not, she saved our son, and we have a debt with her," she stated, firmly. Then, she turned to me. "No one is going to tell a thing about you, little one. Stop crying," she said in a sweet motherly tone that only made me cry harder.

"Thank you," was all I could say between my sobs.

She reached out to me, touching my cheek very lightly, carefully. Her hand slowly made its way to my shoulder, and she half embraced me. I noticed Marco taking a deep, frightened breath, but I didn't care. I so desperately needed a warm touch. I just leaned my head on her shoulder, allowing me to put out all the fear and desperation I felt since I first woke up in that river.

Amelia didn't do anything other than soothe me with comforting words, telling me to cry as much as I needed. She said that it would help me to heal. I didn't know how much time we remained seated against the wall, but it must have been long enough to make Marco tired, because he sat at the bed after a while. Everything went very quiet in the room. I was feeling very tired, despite being asleep only minutes before that confrontation. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the bed again, but the room was empty. I panicked, thinking that I had to run because Amelia and Marco were probably looking for someone to take me out of their home. I was looking for a way out of the house, considering jumping out of the window when Amelia entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake, good," she said, smiling, but her smile faded when she looked at me. "What happened? Why do you look so scared?"

She frantically looked around, searching for something wrong.

"I… thought that you had run to expose me," I admitted, timidly.

"Oh! No, I would never do that, don't worry. Wow! You scared me," she replied, putting her hand over her heart, and looking relieved.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for doubt," I said, ashamed of my suspicious.

"You don't need to apologize. You're scared, I understand that. Now, let's talk about things that really matter. I was thinking that you should take a bath. You're covered in mud, and I really don't like to wash dirty sheets. There are some of my cousin's clothes here from her last visit. It's only a dress and a pair of slippers, but they should do until we can go some place to buy you new ones."

"You… you want to buy me clothes?" I asked, confused.

"Well, those you're wearing are a lot smaller than you, honey. You really can't pass unnoticed wearing them," she shrugged. "We don't have much money, but I thought we could use some of that you brought. Don't worry. We won't use much, of course, because we really don't know where that came from, and Marco is already freaking out just by the thought of using it."

"I'm not worried," I whispered.

She smiled. "Good. Now, about food. We have some chickens, but I don't know if that would do. How often do you have to eat? Three times a day, like humans? I don't think we have enough for that. Do you think you can skip some meals? I know I said to Marco that he was being ridiculous, but I really don't want to test how much you can handle without eating us…"

"Bread! I can eat bread," I half yelled, over her babbling. _Bread was good, I remember liking bread. _

"Really? Only bread?" she asked, sounding relieved.

"No, I can eat human food. I just don't like much. You don't need to sacrifice your chickens," I answered, feeling my cheeks burning.

"See? Things are already getting better, aren't they? Come on, if you can eat human food, you'll love mine. Do you like chocolate cake?" she questioned, taking me out of the room, and leading me to the kitchen.

"I never ate one," I confessed, shyly.

"Oh, honey, I understand now why you drink blood. Let's get you some really sinful tasting chocolate cake. By the way, do you have a name?"

"Vanessa. Vanessa Wolfe."

And just like that, I found a home again.


	7. Two Strangers

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The room's darkness reflected my own depressed thoughts. Apparently, I woke up in the middle of the night after my disastrous attempt to phase. My head hurt like hell, and I felt slightly dizzy.

"I thought that you would never wake up. I was starting to get bored," a familiar female voice said with mocking amusement.

"Yeah, well, sorry about the inconvenience," I retorted.

"Seriously, man. You got all of us pretty scared. Seth keeps bothering me with his worry," Leah insisted.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sit on the bed.

She rushed to me, helping me to stand, which I appreciated. I felt like all my bones had been broken, healed, and broken again. It wasn't a very pleasant sensation.

"Do you think you can walk? The vamps are gathered in the living room, discussing things. Maybe you can come up with some idea because I think we already cover every suggestion to try and solve this problem," she said.

"Yeah, I can walk. Stay close, though. Just in case," I replied.

We slowly made our way downstairs to a disturbingly quiet living room. All the Cullens were there, looking deader than any other time I had seen them. Edward was sitting on the couch, holding Bella on his lap while looking out of the window. She never looked so lost and weak, even during the time he was gone. He seemed tortured, like the time he asked me to convince Bella to stop her pregnancy.

It seemed like years had passed since that day, not mere months. Everything had changed so much. I had changed so much. For a brief moment, I thought about how yours lives would be without Bella's stubbornness, without her unconditional love for the little being inside of her. The thought made me shiver. I couldn't think about a world where my Renesmee wasn't alive. I guess my trembling startled the vamps because all eyes turned to me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Jacob, I'm glad you joined us. I assume you feel better," Carlisle broke the silence.

"Yes, I feel better. Thank you, doc," I informed.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Leah leaving my side and going to stand besides an unfamiliar guy. It was only then I realized that there weren't just the Cullens in the room. The rest of my pack, Seth, Embry and Quill were there, too. And four other persons.

A tanned man stood in the room's center seconded by a small woman. She was a vampire. He was not. I could hear his fast heartbeat. At his right side, there were Alice and Jasper.

"Alice? You… What?... Who?… What's happening, Leah?" I stuttered, dumbfounded.

"Jacob, this is Nahuel and his aunt Huilen," – Carlisle answered for her. – "Nahuel is a half breed, just like Renesmee. Alice and Jasper found them on South America. You see, she had a vision with him, and they went to look for him. They intended to prove that she wasn't a threat to vampires, putting down Aro´s argument that she couldn't be trusted. Unfortunately, they came back too late."

"I'm very sorry for your lost," the man, Nahuel, said in a matter of greeting.

He was trying to be polite, and I knew it on the back of my head, but I didn't care. He said the one and only thing no one would ever be allowed to say to me.

"What lost?" – I snapped. – "There's no one dead. My Nessie is pretty much alive, and I don't understand why is everyone reunited here instead of looking for her outside, but I really don't have time to figure vampires out. I'm going out to find her right now."

"Jake, please, he didn't mean it that way," Leah pleaded almost inaudible.

"Shut up, Leah," I yelled, furious.

"Do not use this tone with my mate, wolf," Nahuel yelled back, stepping forward, ready for a fight.

My blood boiled in my veins, and I felt the phase's tingle running through my body.

"Jacob!" Bella gasped, astonished.

My head automatically turned to her. She was looking at me wide eyed with her hand over her mouth. It was clear that she was horrified. That vision was enough to bring me back to my senses. That wasn't me. I didn't treat people like that. I felt instantly ashamed.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Leah. I-I…" I babbled.

"It's okay, Jake. I know how you're feeling. I can't even imagine what I would feel if I lost my imprint like this," she answered, taking a step forward and covering Nahuel´s hand with hers.

"Your imprint? He called you his mate. Leah, did you…" I felt like an idiot, babbling like a child.

"Yes, Jake. I understand now," she admitted, quietly.

"But there aren't like the Cullens," I blunted, noting the vampire's red eyes.

"That's already fixed, sir. My aunt and I would change our lifestyle from now on," Nahuel said simply, shrugging. His aunt nodded at his statement.

"Isn't it cool, Jake? Leah imprinted on a half-vampire, just like you," Seth added, animatedly.

Leave it to him to be amused by his sister's imprint and find a way to be happy in a time like that.

"Yeah, Seth, it's kind of cool," I gave it to him, weakly.

"Jake, what you said before… about Nessie being alive…?" Bella asked, timidly.

"I know, Bells. I just know. You have to trust me on that. She's alive, I can feel it. I would know if she wasn't here anymore," I replied with all my heart.

"I do, Jake, I do," she said, giving me a small smile.

"We're trying to form a plan to find our daughter, Jacob. Nahuel´s a kind of a tracker. He can help us," Edward explained.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"Yes. I'm certainly not as good as Dimitri, but I always was capable to find what or who I was looking for," he answered with a big smile.

"So let's go. What are you all waiting for?" I questioned, confused.

"It's not that simple, Jake. We have to come up with a plan. Renesmee is missing for days now, and we couldn't find her in our surroundings. She can be everywhere. We need to organize so we can cover as much territory as we can at once," Edward clarified, patiently.

"Yeah, right. Of course," I said, blushing with embarrassment.

If I wasn't so focused on the single thought of seeing Nessie again, I would have figured that out by myself. I won't be a good Alpha if I can't see those kinds of things right away. I had to gain control over my feelings. I would do it, for Nessie.

"It won't be easy, Jake. As I said, she can be everywhere. This search can take years," Edward said very seriously, looking me in the eyes.

"Years? But, Edward, her growth… We can't afford to spend years looking for her," I replied, desperate.

"Well, at least, that's a thing we don't have to worry about anymore, Jake. Nahuel´s over a hundred and fifty years old. And he looks pretty healthy for me," he said with a smile.

"A hundred and fifty? How? This means that she'll be okay, right?" I asked, also smiling. At least, one good news.

"Yes, Jake. She'll be okay," Bella replied, hugging me.

**A/N: ****I'm sorry for the lack of updates, guys. Real life is really getting on me lately, but I want you to know that I'm still writing this story. **

**Hope you like this chapter. See ya! ;)**


	8. The Intruder

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Do you think it's safe to go into town today, dad? I wanted to buy a gift for Raphy," I asked quietly to my father, Marco, when my mom, Melly, turned to grab the coffee.

"Sure, kid. I'm sure your mom would love to go shopping," he said just as quiet.

"No, dad. I want to go alone. It's supposed to be a surprise," I replied alarmed. If he didn't let me go for myself it would ruin all my plans.

"Why don't you want your mother with you? Are you up to something, kid?" he questioned, suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes at that. Marco was extremely overprotective and he always thought that I was up to something. I had a propensity to trouble but, it wasn't like I just looking for it. It just finds me wherever I went.

"What are you both whispering there?" Mom asked, coming to sit with us.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and I knew Raphy would be at the kitchen in a few seconds, so I had little time to convince my dad.

"Daddy!" I said in my most pleading voice, making an effort in the puppy face.

"I don't know, Wania. You know how people like to talk about us in town. You alone in there would be too much of a temptation for the gossipers to trick you in talking too much," he said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"What about town?" Mom asked, in a carefree tone.

"Oh, nothing much. Wania wants to go to the library. Again!" – Dad improvised an answer. He was really good on that. "Okay, kid, but be careful, and come back by lunch."

"Thanks, dad," I said, quickly pulling out of the table, kissing him on the cheek, and heading outside.

"But you didn't finish your breakfast!" Mom yelled after me but, I was already gone.

When I turned six year old Marco taught me how to drive so I took our beat up red truck in my little adventure at the shopping world. I looked like fifteen back them, but had the maturity of a twenty year old. Now I'm eight but look like eighteen and Melly says that I could teach maturity for some of her friends.

My growth spurns started to get less frequent around five and everyone got so relived that my parents decided to let me go out in the town, doing small things for them, like buying food. They were even discussing letting me go to school next semester. I can't wait to have their approval on this. Not that I need proper education, because dad said that I could easily teach some of the teachers but I wanted to make friends and interact with people.

The first time I went to town with my mom was something that I'll remember forever. She introduced me to the library and said that I could pick up some books when we were around. I was so happy. I loved to read and she knew it. She introduced to Mrs. Moore, a really polite lady that took care of the library, who's promptly said that she would help me in everything I needed.

The only downside of our times in town was people's curiosity about me. Mom and dad came up with a story that I was mom's niece. They told people that I was an orphan, and they were my only family so they adopted me. It wasn't entirely a lie but, I felt uncomfortable telling people this. Most of the time I just avoided talking too much.

I parked in front of Mr. Leary's sports shop still thinking about my time with the Garcia family. Time went by flying after that day where I killed the cougar that threatened Raphy. At first, Marco was really uncertain about my presence, keeping his distance, and trying to find out more about me. Of course, that was a tremendous failure because there was simple zero information about drinking-blood-and-super-speeding-growing children available. The only thing they though they knew were the legends of Amelia's grandparents, stories talking about demon children murdering people without hesitation.

The only thing preventing Marco to throw me out was Melly´s stubbornness, which I thank for. She was adamant about having me around. She said that they had a debt with me for saving their son, and that they could really use someone as strong as me in the farm. She used to say that with a mischievous smile on her face, clearly making a joke but, it never ceased to horrify Marco. He always replied saying that there was no way he would use a child to do his hard work, demon or not. Melly just laughed at him, making me giggle and he stomping out of the room.

With time he started to trust me more, and he even let me take care of the farm's animals with him. Eventually, he warmed up to me, and I ended up finding a small family in a peaceful sunny place. It was more than I had hoped for when I was running for my life.

"Hey, Wania! How are the folks back home?" Mr. Leary asked as soon as he saw me entering the room.

"Fine, Mr. Leary! I came to buy a hat for Raphy´s birthday. He had his eyes on that green one last week, and I wanted to surprise him," I said, pointing to the correct one.

"Sure, kid. Let me get it for you," he said, turning to pick the chosen one.

Wania… I'm still not very used to the name, even after so many years using it. My parents thought it was a good idea to change my name to deceive whoever was that was chasing me. They thought it would be easy to use this one because it was the closer to Vanessa they came up to. I accepted, grateful for having someone that cared enough for me to thing about that but, deep inside if felt wrong. Perhaps it was the fact that I still couldn't think about my name being Vanessa.

I must had blocked my past really deep if I wasn't capable of recognizing my own name but, I would have to deal with this if I wanted to go to school, and live a normal life. At least, as normal as it could be possible for someone like me. I still drank blood from wild animals every once in a while, hunting down in the woods. It wasn't as often as I wished for but, it was enough to make me strong and not drawn attention. All in all I had a good life now.

Sometimes I still felt anguished, like there was a part of me that begged to go back to wherever I had came from. And sometimes I still felt like lacking warmth. Warmth, always warmth. It seemed like I could never be warm again. But I tried my best to control those feelings. Most of the times I talked to mom about it, and she always had a word to make me feel better.

I left town with my surprise for my little brother without much trouble. Luckily, I hadn't crossed paths with Mrs. Leary and Mrs. Parker, the town gossipers, so I pushed my luck a little further, and went to borrow a book in the library. It was half past eleven when I hit the road back to my place and I was a little worried if dad would get mad with my late.

I parked in front of the house, not bothering to take the truck to the garage. My dad's wrath was more important than that. When I got out of the truck a strange sweet scent hit my nostrils and I shiver passed through my body. I had a sharp impression that something was wrong, and something inside of me told me to turn and run but, I couldn't do it. I had a feeling that my family was in danger, and I simple couldn't let them behind.

I carefully entered the silent house, which was odd. My house was never silent, there was always someone talking or watching TV or listening to music. A muffled moan coming from the kitchen echoed in my ears and I ran there to find the most terrifying vision of my entire life.

There was blood scattered on the floor and furniture. My brother and father's bodies were lying in impossible angles on the ground, I couldn't hear their heart beats, and my mother was being held by a dark haired tall man that was biting on her neck, sucking on her blood. My overly accurate hearing caught the decreasing beat of her heart. She was being murder in front of me, and I screamed.

And then two things happened at the same time. Melly´s heart stopped beating and the stranger was in front of me, looking at my brown eyes with horrible red ones. How he managed to walk so fast was beyond me.

"Finally! I must congratulate you, child. It's really hard to hide from my masters for that long," he said, towering over me.

"What? What – what do you want," I asked, trembling.

"I don't want nothing, child. The Volturi on the other hand, are really interested in you," he replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, a rage like I had never felt before ran though my entire body. The vision of my dead family combined with the mention of that name, that unknown but infamous name, triggered the beast, the monster inside me, and I roared, punching the man with all my mighty, making him fall on his back. Caught by surprise, the man took two seconds to fight back, and that was all the time I needed.

I jumped on him furiously, punching, biting and kicking. He was as strong as I was but I was completely out of control, and that was a crucial advantage for me. I noticed that he didn't bleed like normal people. Instead, it looked like I was taking pieces of a rock every time I managed to take a piece of him.

He made a maneuver, and managed to get up on his feet, gaining some fight space, and punched me hard, making me hit my head when I feel down. He promptly jumped on me, trying to control my thrashing members.

It was then that a wild thought to win the fight came to my mind. It was almost like a memory. Ripping off his head. I freed my arms rapidly, didn't thinking about my actions, I just did. His body collapsed inert after that. But the same odd memory feeling told me that that wasn't the end of the fight. Something more had to be done. Almost instinctively I grabbed the matches close to the stove, light it up and threw over him. The body instantly burned, like it was covered in gasoline. Soon the whole house was on fire, and I had to run out of there.

I ran and ran until my legs gave up, and I feel to the ground, crying for my poor lovingly family that had died because of me. I cried for myself, because I didn't know what I had done to deserve this. I cried for hours and hours until the night came. I was once again alone in the world.

**A/N: ****Hey, guys. Just wanted to say that I'm still alive and writing. Hope you like this chapter. **


	9. Giving Up

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I was once again walking alone through the path I came to know so well that I could walk with my eyes closed. Once more dragging myself empty handed to face eternal sadness and despair.

I knew I should hurry up because they were waiting for me, probably with their encouraging speeches already memorized, but I couldn't make my feet to walk faster. It felt like my whole body was slowly refusing to function.

The house's sight made my heart skip a beat. Once upon a time, that was my favorite place in the whole world, the one place where my heart had found true happiness. The place where, a long time ago, I had lost everything. And where I had found everything.

Where I had found _her_.

I felt my body approaching the front door like it belonged to someone else, like I was seeing a movie, and that broken guy was just some stranger that I happened to be observing. I knew my mind was just playing tricks on me, maybe to make the pain more bearable. Or maybe I was just finally hitting the inevitable insanity stage of my miserable life.

When I finally entered the enormous glass windowed living room, my already heavy heart got a lot tighter. Seeing their pained faces was the worst part. Her pained face especially. The very proof of my failure, of my doom.

The Cullens were all gathered there, most of them just staring at the ground, looking like they would be crying if they could. What was the point of looking at me, anyway? I wasn't bringing anything for them to see.

Bella came to my side and gave me a tight hug, sobbing quietly on my shoulder. She was still my best friend, despite all the wrongs in our lives, all our mistakes, our battles, our lost.

"No one blames you, Jacob. You have to know that. It was just another shot in the dark. We all knew that it could end it up being a false hope," said Edward, probably responding to my dark thoughts, his voice cracking in some of the words, contradicting the infinite perfection attributable to vampires.

Somehow, that imperfection made it even more painful.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, not having the energy or the will to continue that conversation.

"Jacob, it's been eight years," Carlisle said, in a soothing, low voice, exactly like my dad used to talk to me when he was about to give me bad news. "We weren't able to find Renesmee anywhere we went and we went everywhere. No one had ever heard about anything since the day she got lost. It's time to face reality, son."

"What? What kind of reality?" I asked; surprised by the path that talk took.

"That… that m-maybe she's…" Bella started to say, but her words were overcome by heavy sobs.

Edward was by our side in a blink of an eye, taking her in his arms and embracing her in a hold so tight that would break all the bones in her body if she was still human.

"We had been talking about this for a while, Jake, but we never said anything to you because it was too terrible for us," Edward stated, his voice sounding incredible tired. "We didn't want to give up; we wanted to believe it like you do. But all the odds are pointing to the same conclusion. Our daughter, Jake, our beautiful and perfect baby must be dead." I heard another heavy sob, and saw Blondie throwing herself on Emmett's chest. Bella's sobs transformed in a full tearless cry now. "It's the only reason we can thing about that would make our search so fruitless, the only reason for her not coming back to us."

"No, Edward, a lot of things could have happened. She can be trapped somewhere," I babbled, pathetically.

"For eight years, Jake?" Alice asked softly.

"Yeah, pixie. For eight years. That's the amount of time we're looking for her, isn't it?" I yelled, loosing my temper.

"Jake, please…" Bella begged, her voice muffled by Edward's shoulder.

"Please what, Bells? Please don't yell? Please don't look for Nessie anymore? Please give up, like you all are doing? Please what?" I yelled louder.

"Do you really think we're just giving up on our daughter, Jacob Black? Do you really think that she's more important to you than to us? Any of us?" Edward said, in a menacing low voice while gesturing to the entire room.

And I was forced to see all the pain again.

Alice holding tightly Jasper's hand. His lost eyes. I knew he always blamed himself for not being there for his family when they needed him the most. I didn't matter to him that they were searching for the only thing that could prevent the war with the Volturi because the war had happened anyway.

Blondie crying in Emmett's shoulder while his expression said everything he wasn't able to say. He was used to be the family's goofy, therefore he simply didn't know how to express his pain.

Carlisle and Esme, two kind and loving persons, desperate to keep their family together in that awful time, trying to be strong when their unbeaten hearts were broken.

Edward, my former worst enemy. The man that forced me to grow up and understand the world's complexity, that revealed the worst and the best on me. That accepted me in his family promptly, when any other father would have killed me. It was impossible to describe the agony in his eyes.

And Bella, my sweet Bella. The person I loved the most a very long time ago. I didn't feel that way for her anymore, but she meant so much to me still. She knew me like no one else did, not even my father. She was the one that brought me my beloved imprint and gave me a new family. Her grief was the most unbearable one because it was exactly like mine. No one had lost so much as the two of us.

"No, I don't think that. I… I'm sorry," I said, ashamed.

Edward sighed, a defeating sound.

"I'm sorry, too, Jake. I know that it's almost as hard for you as it is for us. We're not exactly giving up, but we're willing to accept the fact that we probably won't see our Renesmee again. As Carlisle said, it's been eight years and we can't risk being in Forks anymore. People are starting to talk, to get suspicious. Carlisle is supposed to be in his early forties now. We have to move, Jake, to start over. We remained here in hopes for her to come back, but it never happened. We have to start considering to leave it all behind, including these hopes," he explained in a much calmer tone.

"Guys, I know how you feel and how worried you are about your identity," Rose snorted at my statement. "I do, I really do, but you're wrong. She's alive, I know that. I would know if she wasn't around anymore. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I feel in my heart. The imprinting would have showed me somehow if she was gone. I wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't alive," I said, feverously.

At their incredulous faces I turned to Bella. "Bells, you have to believe me. You have to know. She's your daughter. You have to feel it, too."

"Jake, I… I…," she tried, looking at me with eyes shining of unleashed tears. "I don't know," she finally said, so low that a human would miss it. "What if it's just false hope, Jake? It's not healthy to live like this, expecting something that won't ever come. Especially for you."

"Bells, I…"

"Jacob, it's decided. It's time to move on. Please, understand," Carlisle said, solemnly.

"I… I…" I knew I had something to say, but I couldn't form the words, too shocked to be coherent.

"Jake, you need to remain calm. We won't leave tomorrow. It will take some time for us to find a new place. At least six months," Edward comforted me, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"Six months?" I asked, astonished. _Only__six__months__until__the__end__of__my__search,__of__my__life?_

"It's not the end, Jacob. We're not giving up, I already told you that," Edward answered to my thought.

"But how can we find her, if we don't search for her?" I questioned, defeated.

"Speak for yourself, dog. I will still search for her," Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"But we're not allowing ourselves to hope so highly anymore. For better or for worst, we will consider her dead," Bella finished in an empty voice.

I never heard her using her tone. It was like hearing someone speaking from a grave. It sent shivers on my spine. I wanted to fight them, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that they were being cowards and they were betraying Nessie and that I hated them for that and that I would show them and that I loved her more than them…

Suddenly, a wave of calmness enveloped me. Jasper.

"It's the more reasonable thing to do, Jake. We already suffered too much. _You_ already suffered too much. It's time to let go," Edward affirmed, his cold hand still firmly on my shoulder.

"I… I can't," I babbled.

And then I was out of the house, running wildly on wolf form through the forest, without really seeing where I was going. The pain of thinking about Nessie being dead was too much; my human body couldn't stand it.

At some point, I stopped abruptly. I had to scream, to throw my pain away, to curse the world. The forest was filled with a long and potent howl. My sorrow propagated for miles of green and clouds.

Apparently, none of my brothers were phased because I couldn't hear them. There was no one there to ask me to stop. No one to try to soothe my pain. And, according to the new rule in the Cullens house, my imprinting was considered dead so there was no one to share a future with. No one for me. I was completely alone.

**A/N: My last chapter didn't get many reviews. Was it that bad?**

**So, I saw Breaking Dawn. I must say that I was prepared to hate it, but I like it. The imprinting scene was beautiful, Bella´s dress was stunning and I loved the battle between the Cullens and the wolves. I got disappointed with like the honeymoon scenes, but seeing Edward speaking Portuguese was priceless. Did you like it?**


	10. Resolution

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The silence surrounding me was oppressive. All my instincts were alert, despite the fact that I knew there was no a single human soul in at least 2 miles away. No one had really come here in the last week. The only sounds I heard were the ones from the cars passing in the road, far away from the house.

I entered the old barn with a heavy heart, remembering all the familiar noises it used to fill its walls. Red, our only horse, that used to sleep in an improvised stall at the opposite wall to the entrance, was taken by the bank to pay up for some loans my father had made, as well as our minimum cattle and the little tractor, the only remains of the fire. Therefore, the place was depressingly empty and silent.

There was no more Raphy´s laughs, dad's complains, Red's snorts, mom's footsteps, nothing that indicated that this was, once, a happy family's home. Nothing at all.

The fire hadn't reached the barn because there was a good distance between it and the main house and, thankfully, the wind didn't blow in its direction while consuming the place were I was happy and secure for eight years.

I couldn't say that it was the only place where I was happy, because I couldn't remember anything from my previous life but, it felt just like that. And now it was only a mess of burned wood, destroyed and revolved furniture wrapped with that awful yellow police's tape. It wasn't my home anymore; it was now a crime scene.

I knew I had to be quick. The place was pretty much abandoned, but I couldn't afford the risk of anyone seeing me sneaking up inside. It was just very hard seeing that ghost place so I just stood there, looking to those bare walls, remembering a life that I would never have again. I was paying attention to the outside, listening to every sound and I was confident that there wasn't a soul around so I let myself sink in my memories.

After a while I started to feel anxious and decided that it was time to get what I came from, and leave the sooner I could.

It wasn't difficult to find the spot where my dad buried a box containing the money they found me with. He and my mom decided to hide the money because they were so afraid that it could bring something bad to the family that they didn't even want it inside the house.

I honestly didn't want to come back for it but, I wasn't stupid and knew that I would need money to live. I needed to find a place, buy clothes, food and other necessities.

I also needed tickets to the next bus out of the town reading north, where I knew I came from. I didn't remember my life before my parents found me, but we discovered later that it was simply impossible for me to forget about something.

Even more amazing was the fact that I could share my memories with other persons by touching my hand on their cheeks. It was a useful gift, but also a scaring one. My parents were constantly afraid that I showed something for a stranger accidentally. It had never happened, but the possibility was there all the time, kind of haunting us.

My ability had always frustrated me. How could I possibly have this amazing particularity and still be completely lost, don't have a single memory of my past? The only thing I had was those strange feelings of lost and cold.

Thinking of it, I had decided that I couldn't be a victim anymore. I needed to find out what had happened in my previous life. That way I would be able to protect myself against the ones that were tracking me down since I was an infant.

At least, that was the rational explanation for my reckless plan. The truth was that I was terrified. I didn't know who or what was after me. Hell, I didn't even know who or what I was. The only thing I knew was that I should try to figure out who I was.

Maybe someday, I could bring properly justice for my lost family. Somehow, having killed their murder didn't seem to be enough. I felt like I owned them to exterminate all the danger that surrounded me.

Since I didn't have a clue where to start my search, I had made a random research in the Internet, checking for areas with large areas of forest and rain, the only two things I was positive I had experienced.

I was going to start my search in Port Angeles.

**A/N: Hey, guys. Is there still someone out there? Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life sucks sometimes.**

**So now the action really starts. Hope you like it. **

**Could you tell me that you didn't give up on me through a review, please? ;)**

**See ya…**


	11. New World

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Look, the book I've been dying to read is on sale!" Seth said, pointing to a little bookstore in the mall where we were dragged to by Leah.

She had claimed that we needed new clothes and that there was no way she would bother to try guessing ours sizes. It wasn't that bad, because she made it really quick, knowing that we would hate it, but I was still bored.

Seth and Embry tried to find a way out the torture, but I didn't complain. I couldn't care less if we walked around with t-shirts full of holes, without socks and all the stuff Leah was making us buy. I just came with them to have something to do, maybe find something that take my mind way from Nessie, the only real problem I cared about.

I hadn't spoken to Bella or any Cullen since that awful day two weeks ago, when they said they would stop searching for my imprint. Blondie had tried to call a dozen times, but I just couldn't make myself pick up the phone to listen whatever she has to say. I knew she would try to come up with a new searching plan, but I was just too tired. Knowing that Edward and Bella had given up made me so sick. I just couldn't handle Blondie right now.

To say I was depressed was the understatement of the year. How could this have happened? How could I be so miserable after finding complete happiness?

I spent a long time suffering from a major heart break seeing the woman I was in love with in the arms of my worst enemy, went through Hell seeing her life slowly being drained of her body for an abomination of the nature only to find out that said abomination was the only thing in the whole wide world that would make my life right, that would be worth living for.

My pack had been trying to cheer me up since they found out about my last meeting with Nessie's parents and I was truly grateful for their loyalty but, seeing Leah fussing around some store to find something so unimportant to me as a pair of jeans got me on the verge of screaming.

Thanks to Seth's clueless way to get distracted by stupid RPG's books I could get a break of her constant babbling, asking my opinion on every single piece of garments of Embry's size she could find. Don't get me wrong. I love Leah but, sometimes she was just such a girl.

While the three of them argued about how Seth was being a child for wanting to spend good money in a silly book, I went to walk around the store, mindlessly looking at the books, just to have something to do. I even had tried to take some of them that had an interesting cover but, I honestly couldn't concentrate enough to read their synopsis.

Nothing really mattered to me. My mind had one single thought all the time. Finding my Nessie. Finding my soul mate.

Ever since the Cullens told me they were intending to give up our search I have being feeling even loner. When they were on my side I had, at least, someone that understood my pain, my necessity to round the world looking for her. But now… Now I was just a man obsessed with his grieve. Nothing more.

A stand with a bunch of colorful pens called my attention. I always thought it was childish – or girly – to write something in your notebook in purple or yellow but, the colors were really nice and made me smile. Nessie loved colorful pens. I remember seeing her lying on her stomach on the Cullens living room floor, drawing trees and flowers with those things. I went to pick a pink one, decorated with little bears but, my large hands, predictably, made a mess and the pot with the pens went to the floor really loudly.

Feeling my cheeks burning of embarrassment, I got down on my knees to pick them up when I heard the most enchanting feminine voice ever.

"Here, sir, let me help you. They're nice, aren't them? I loved these pens when I was little…" said a lady wearing a t-shirt with the store's logo on it. She was obviously an employee.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for this, I…" I started to say but, she lifted her head and looked at me straight in the eyes.

The moment our eyes met, the world stopped.

She was unbelievably gorgeous, with a hearth shaped face covered with creamy flawless skin so incredible that seemed to glow, long straight brown hair hanging almost to the middle of her back. But the thing that really took my breath away was her eyes.

Deep green eyes, so profound and sincere that my throat got tied and I felt my own eyes burning. I actually had to take a deep breath in order to keep the tears inside.

For a brief second, nothing else mattered in my life. There was no past, no future, no present. Gravity wasn't the thing holding me to the ground anymore. It was that stranger, that woman I didn't even know the name.

She just stood there, looking into my eyes with a shocked expression in her delicate features. She felt it, too, I could tell.

"Jake, man, why are you playing with those pens? It´s getting late, we have to go back to the Rez!" Seth´s annoying voice echoed in my ears, taking me out of my trance.

"Holly crap…" Embry murmured, looking from her to me with a horrified face.

"Jacob, did you just…?" Leah started but, I cut her off.

I couldn't bear to hear it.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled.

This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. It already happened. It was impossible.

"I´m sorry, I… we were just… I work here. I´m…" the girl tried to say but, I couldn't let her speak, I couldn't let her say anything, I couldn't let it happen.

"No, you´re nothing. Stay away from me!" I shouted.

I ran, disoriented, storming off the store but, not before hearing Embry saying, "Oh, my God, I think Jake just imprinted!"

**A/N: Quick update, hu? I just couldn't wait to post this and see your reaction. **

**What do you think of the mysterious store girl? Do you hate her? Because I would certainly do if I didn't know what I do… **

**Jake imprinted again? Is it possible? Well, we´ll see…**

**See ya… **


	12. Author's Note

Guys, I do appreciate your concern and support to continue my stories.

But I just want to make it clear that I'm not giving up on any one of my stories. I'm just a little uninspired lately and concentrating on other projects.

Currently, I'm working on stories inspired by the show Beauty and the Beast. For those of you that still didn't see it, give it a try. It's great.

That doesn't mean I gave up on my other stories and that I won't finish them so, as flattering as I think it is that someone likes them so much that they're willing to take the story from where I stop it and go on with it, I don't feel comfortable in giving permission to do it.

Since I'm not the original author, I can't really unauthorize it, but I'll consider plagiarism and I'll get deeply hurt if someone tries to take my plots.

Sorry if I sound harsh saying this. I just want to make it clear.


End file.
